Spider-Man Team Up
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: *Based on Spectacular Spider-Man and MArvel Team Ups* As Spider-Man, Peter Parker as been to work alone. But, sometimes he needs help from his friends. This story focuses on those team ups. *Also my Account's Anniversary story*


**Chapter 1: Something Fantastic Part 1**

It was morning in New York City. People were walking down on the streets below with skyscrapers. But there was one person who can swing above it all.

" **Hi My Name's Peter Parker, but people also know me as the Amazing Spider-Man."**

A red and blue figure is swinging through the city on a web like string.

" **And I'm REALLY Late for School."**

Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and puts his backpack down on the ground and looks around for his phone.

" **I've already been Spidey for a year now, if you're asking. But, I'm supposed to be a science guy, but I suddenly can't find my damn phone in my bag."**

"Nuts. I left my phone at home." said Spider-Man as he groans. Then, his Spider-Sense, or a warning system in his head tingles, and hears a explosion in the distance. _"What the frick was that?!"_ thought Spider-Man as he sees where the explosion came from. Spider-Man flicks his wrist and a web line comes out and he swings towards the smoke.

" **Whelp. This is a job for a super hero like me. I swear that this was an old animated series intro that I used to watch with Uncle Ben as a kid."**

Spider-Man lands down in front of the scientific lab facility and looks at the blown hole in the middle of the blast doors. He sees the smoke clear up and he walks through it. _"Who has the balls to go blow up a door to Horizon Labs and…?"_ thought Spider-Man until his Spider-Sense and a Gorilla takes a swing at him. Spider-Man dodges each blow and lands on a wall. Then, two figures walk to Spider-Man. The first figure was an armored man with a green hood and a cape. The second man is an older man with red clothing and has a chimpanzee, orguantan, and the Gorilla around him. They were holding a couple inventions and devices.

" **Ok. The armored guy I know. His name is Victor Von Doom, also known as Dr. Doom, He's the ruler of Latveria. The red guy… well…. I don't know who he is."**

"Ok….. I know who Dr. Doom is, but who the hell are you red guy?" said Spider-Man as he looks at the man with the apes, "Are you some kind of zoo keeper?" "I am not a zoo keeper idiot," said the man in red, who has a Russian accent, "I am the Red Ghost and THESE are the Super-Apes." "Super Apes?" said Spider-man, "Do they work for the Daily Planet? Are they all named Clark Kent?" "Enough JOKES!" said Dr. Doom, "Red Ghost, we must destroy him! He can't be in the way of our plans." "Already on it Victor," Said Red Ghost as he looks at his Super Apes, "Super Apes, DESTROY this Interloper!" the Super Apes rush at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodges most of the attacks barely. _"Holy..! These apes are suddenly faster than my Spider-Sense!"_ thought Spider-Man as he gets hit across the face by the gorilla. As Spider-Man gets up, Dr. Doom charges up his palm laser and blasts Spider-Man, making him launch out the entrance. Spider-Man is on the ground outside and groans in pain. "Ow…" said Spider-Man as he gets up. "You need help Web head?" asked a voice behind him. Spider-Man looks behind and eyes widen as he sees the Fantastic Four standing right in front of him.

 **Author's Note: Hello folks, Spider-Man here…. ahaha…. Just kidding. It's me TheAmazingWebWarrior. I just wanna say, thanks for being with me on this adventure. When I started TheAmazingWebWarrior, I didn't know anything about what to do. I would like to thank ABOOKS5117, Diligent Writer, bleedgreen, and all my fans and readers for helping me out in my stories. it makes me happy to know you guys have my back. Anyways, this story serves as a 1 year (or 2 years if you wanna be smart about it) celebration of my account. It's a Spider-Man Team up series that has Spider-Man teaming up with other heroes in the Marvel Universe. This Peter Parker is based off the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show as he's still in high school. At the end of each story, I'll post a poll to see what other hero(s) you want me to put in next. This series is based off of Spectacular Spider-Man and the old Marvel Team Ups series from the 70s.**


End file.
